Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to management of selected and nonselected items in a list of a graphical user interface (GUI).
A number of different applications present to a user a list of items that can that can be sorted in different orders. For example, various computer applications (e.g., a word processing application, a spreadsheet application, various file management applications, etc.) can provide a graphical user interface (GUI) for locating folders and files stored on machine-readable media of the computer. These applications can present a list of folders and files in a hierarchical structure that can be sorted according to name, date of creation, size, data of last modification, etc.